


ornithologically prone

by fakecharliebrown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birds, Established Relationship, Gay, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Holding Hands, M/M, Nonbinary Hinata Shouyou, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, am i projecting onto shouyou? yeah maybe a little, barely, why is there a cloud watching tag but not a bird watching tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecharliebrown/pseuds/fakecharliebrown
Summary: Shouyou's idea of a date is bird-watching in the park. Atsumu and Kiyoomi are too in love to protest (much).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	ornithologically prone

**Author's Note:**

> title is from birds by thomas sanders :p

“Why’re we here?” Atsumu asks, wriggling around on the itchy grass. On his left, Shouyou squeezes his hand, while on his right, Kiyoomi sighs heavily.

“I wish we weren’t,” Kiyoomi drawls.

At the same time, Shouyou grins and says, “Because bird-watching is fun! And so is cloud-watching!”

“Is it?” Atsumu and Kiyoomi chorus. Kiyoomi nudges Atsumu’s arm. Atsumu turns his eyes away from the sky to look at Shouyou, watching the light dance in their eyes as they scan the sky for the feathered creature they long to see. It’s a nice day, all things considered. One of the rare days the MSBY Black Jackals don’t have practice, and somehow they lucked into it being a balmy, breezy day with almost entirely clear skies. The air smells of spring.

Suddenly, Shouyou points to a bird flitting past overhead. “Oh, oh! Look! Look at that one!”

“That’s a pigeon,” Kiyoomi deadpans. “I saw twenty on the way here.”

“But it’s a  _ flying  _ pigeon,” Shouyou points out. “Most of the ones you saw were probably scavenging for food.”

“How is that better?” Kiyoomi wonders. Atsumu snickers. Shouyou’s smile remains wide and bright even as Kiyoomi heckles their date idea, a pleased flush painting their cheeks.  _ God,  _ Atsumu thinks to himself.  _ Shouyou’s so fucking pretty.  _

“There,” Shouyou breathes, pointing up with one hand and using the other to direct Atsumu’s chin to face a grey bird flying by. “that one. That’s a rock dove.”

“How come ya know so much ‘bout birds?” Atsumu asks, reveling in the sensation of Shouyou’s fingertips against his chin. Is he touch-starved? Probably. Oh, well. Shouyou’s touchy enough to satiate him. 

Shouyou hums softly. “I like them. Plus, there’s so many birds in the world, I feel like there’s always more to learn.” 

“Cute,” Atsumu murmurs. Shouyou blushes, knocking their shoulder against Atsumu’s. 

“Gah,” they mumble. “Warn me next time you’re gonna get all sappy.” 

The three of them are silent for a few moments. Kiyoomi points up and to the right. “That one’s green.” 

“Ooh,” Shouyou replies, pressing a little closer to Atsumu to get a better look. “A white-bellied green pigeon! Kinda far from home, though; those little guys prefer the forest.”

“That was definitely yellow,” Atsumu says. 

“You’re crazy,” Kiyoomi retorts. 

“Yes,” Atsumu replies. “But that bird was still yellow.” 

“Call it chartreuse,” Shouyou pipes up. 

Atsumu pinches their side. “Yer just a vat of random knowledge, ain’tcha, Shouyou?” 

Shouyou laughs, squirming under Atsumu’s tickling touch. They swat at his hands, snorting as they laugh. Shouyou has to have one of the most unattractive laughs that Atsumu has ever heard, and still—he doesn’t ever want to go a day without hearing it. Scratch that—he doesn’t even want an hour to go by where Shouyou doesn’t laugh. Shouyou laughs in their sleep, for God’s sake. 

Shouyou hums, giggling softly, and says, “Did you know there are 398 species of birds in Osaka?”

“I did not,” Atsumu says. 

“Is that a lot?” Kiyoomi asks. 

Shouyou nods. “There’s 320 in Miyagi.”

“How many in Hyogo?” Atsumu asks. 

Kiyoomi shifts, reaching down to link his pinkie with Atsumu’s. “Tokyo?”

“I dunno,” Shouyou replies. “I’ll have to look into it.”

“What’s that one?” Atsumu asks, pointing to a bird soaring overhead.

Shouyou snickers. “Another pigeon.” 

Atsumu huffs. 

“Can we do something else now?” Kiyoomi asks. “I think a bug just crawled into my ear.”

Shouyou hums a pleased noise, pressing closer to Atsumu’s side and squeezing his hand. They reach out to pat Kiyoomi’s hand, prompting a small smile out of Kiyoomi. Atsumu tugs on Kiyoomi’s pinkie just slightly, the equivalent to squeezing his hand. Kiyoomi tugs back. 

“In a minute,” Shouyou promises. 

“We’re going to die here,” Kiyoomi deadpans. 

“I can think of worse ways to die,” Atsumu replies. Shouyou and Kiyoomi both shove him, Shouyou flushing bright red at the same time Kiyoomi scowls deeply. 

“Disgusting,” Kiyoomi declares. 

“I told you to  _ warn me!”  _ Shouyou whines. 

Atsumu smiles at Shouyou, pressing a kiss to their temple. To Kiyoomi, he says, “‘S’okay, Omi-omi. I love ya almost as much as I love Shouyou.” 

Kiyoomi shoves him again. 

Atsumu huffs a laugh. “That’s fair.”

“Aw,” Shouyou says. “Look, a robin.”

Atsumu follows Shouyou’s gaze and sees a rust-colored bird flit past. “I like that one,” he declares. Shouyou beams.

“Hey, look,” Kiyoomi says. “It’s you.”

Shouyou and Atsumu follow his finger to see a crow, its feathers black as night. Atsumu snorts. 

“It’s me!” Shouyou exclaims. “Okay, we can go now.” They sit up, brushing grass and dirt off of their jacket. Atsumu and Kiyoomi exchange glances, sitting up as Shouyou stands. Shouyou offers Atsumu a hand up. 

Atsumu quirks an eyebrow. “Ya seriously only came to see a crow?” 

Shouyou nods. 

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. “You’re insufferable.”

“But you  _ love  _ me,” Shouyou teases, poking Kiyoomi’s stomach. Kiyoomi swats at their hand. 

“Do I?” he asks. Shouyou blinks up at him. Kiyoomi smirks. “Yes. Yes, I do.” 

“Aw, Omi!” Shouyou exclaims, throwing their arms around Kiyoomi to pull him in for a hug. Kiyoomi stiffens, but Atsumu sees a soft glint in his eyes betraying his true feelings about the embrace. After a few moments, Atsumu joins in the hug, laughing as Shouyou moves to hug the both of them, even going as far as to lift them off of the ground. 

“This is so gay,” Kiyoomi mumbles. 

Atsumu pokes his cheek. “Well, then, it’s a good thing you are, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to cody on twt for giving me this prompt. i fucking lvoe birds
> 
> me? writing a fic with no angst? that isnt named after a taylor swift song? its less likely than u think
> 
> uhhhhhhh reply to [ this tweet](https://twitter.com/fakecharlieb/status/1357371653689376769?s=20) or leave a comment if u have a prompt u would like to see me write (give me a vague plot and a ship and ill do my best <3) 
> 
> as always, come hang out w me on tumblr @fake-charliebrown, twt @fakecharlieb, or check out my [carrd](https://fakecharliebrown.carrd.co/)


End file.
